


All Night Radio

by Sholio



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: The kids give Steve a walkie-talkie for Christmas. Just in case.





	All Night Radio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aqwt101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/gifts).



Steve wasn't expecting the kids to get him anything for Christmas; the thought didn't even cross his mind. But Dustin biked up to Steve's car on the last day of class, out of breath and panting -- he must have pedaled as hard as he could all the way from the middle school to catch Steve before he left for the day -- and shoved a badly-wrapped gift into Steve's hands. "It's from all of us," he panted, "oh god, cramp," and fell over.

After Steve got him propped up and breathing correctly, Dustin waved a hand at the present. "Aren't you gonna open it?"

Steve grinned at him and tore the paper off. Underneath, he found a Radio Shack box. "It's -- uh --"

"It's a Supercom, like the ones we have. Look. I'll show you how it works."

Steve handed over the box and Dustin tore it open. There were batteries, as it turned out, and there was the need to tune it to the proper channel, and some twiddling of tuning knobs. "In case you get into trouble," Dustin explained, showing him how to use it. "Or we get into trouble. I think Will's house is the only one close enough that you can hear him, but it's okay, we pass messages along all the time. Lucas is the closest one to Mike, and I'm closest to Lucas --"

"How in the hell did you nerds pay for this?" Steve asked, turning it over in his hands. It looked expensive.

"Allowance and arcade money and stuff." Dustin looked embarrassed. "It's _important._ You know, in case of Demodog attack, or whatever."

It was one of the most bizarrely flattering things anyone had ever done for him. Steve knew it shouldn't have made him as happy as it did, to have a bunch of eighth-graders accept him into their nerd club, but he gave the kid a tight one-armed half-hug and went around all day feeling stupidly happy about it. (And also making plans for taking the kids out for ice cream or something. Jeez. They'd spent their arcade money on this thing, and he'd gotten an idea of how much they valued stray quarters.)

He didn't expect them to actually call him. Not unless something attacked the town, which hopefully it wouldn't. 

But they did call, three days later. He was flopped on his bed in his room, reading one of his dad's Sports Illustrated magazines while kinda-sorta working on college applications (they were spread around, at least) when a burst of static came from the walkie-talkie propped up on the nightstand.

"Steve, hey Steve, over?"

Steve rolled over and had one hand off the bed, reaching for the bat underneath, while he grabbed for the walkie-talkie. "Yeah, it's Steve, what, what? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Just saying hi."

Steve groaned and dropped the bat. He couldn't tell whose voice that had been, but hazarded a guess based on what Dustin had told him about which house was closest. "Will?"

"Lucas, but I'm at Will's house. You're supposed to say 'over'."

"Over," Steve said, flopping back on the bed. "Seriously?"

" _After_ you talk, dude. After. Over -- hey!"

"Hey Steve, Steve, what are you doing?"

That was definitely Dustin. Steve could picture them on the couch at the Byers' house, climbing over each other, and he rolled over on the bed, smiling to himself. "Studying," he said.

"You're supposed to say 'over'!" That was someone new. Mike?

"Studying on the _break?_ Wow, man." (Dustin.)

"Hey, I'm grown up and responsible now."

"Yeah right. Over." (Lucas.)

"So what are you kids up to, anyway? Homework, right?"

There was a disgusted chorus on the other end. "We're watching Christmas specials with Will's mom," Dustin said. "We just wanted to make sure your radio worked. You know, in case of anything weird happening. Or anything."

And Steve grinned, even though no one could see him. "Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too, nerds."


End file.
